ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Nono Hana/Hailey Nolan
Nono Hana (Hailey Nolan in Dreaming Glitter Force) is one of the five main Cures (Glitter Force Warrior In Dreaming Glitter Force) in the series HUGtto! Pretty Cure (Dreaming Glitter Force In English Dub) and she is the group leader. Her Catchphrases is Hooray Hooray (Yay! Yay!in Dreaming Glitter Force) and mega Big Shock! (Let‘s Go! In Dreaming Glitter Force) Hana's alter ego is Cure Yell (キュアエール,Cure Yell?) (Glitter Cheer In Dreaming Glitter Force) and she is known as the Pretty Cure of High Spirits Apperance As a civilian, Hana has slightly wavy magenta hair worn down with a few green hair clips on the side. Her bangs are short and uneven due to a mishap in cutting her hair which was previously longer. She also has magenta eyes and is shorter than most people her age. Her casual outfit consists of a short, two-toned pink spaghetti strap top over a pale pink shirt, a light blue layered skirt, light green socks, and pink high top sneakers. As Cure Yell, her hair grows longer, wavier and becomes a lighter pink. Her hairstyle is more or less the same with two buns being added. Her eyes also become a lighter pink. She wears a pink midriff top with a white lace collar and little buttons going down the front of it. She has two clear pink sleeve-like accessories on her shoulders and wears yellow pompom like wristbands with small pink ribbons on them. Her skirt is pink with a layer of pink with a white stripe, a layer of translucent lighter pink and a small layer of green frills on the top. She also has a large pale pink bow on the back of her skirt. Her PreHeart hangs on her left hip over a pink pompom bow with white ribbons coming off of it as well. She wears white thigh high socks with lace trim at the top with light pink shoes with a bright pink accent, red ribbons, red shoelaces, and yellow pompom like material. Her accessories consist of a pink and white heart-shaped gem, red ribbons, white daisies, and green clover earrings. Her eyes are also shaped differently from when she is a civilian and she also wears lipstick. Personality An energetic optimist, Hana aims to become someone who is like a big sister or an adult, but often fails at most things she wants to do in spite of her brimming courage, mostly due to her childishness. In spite of her joyous nature, she once became disheartened when she thought she couldn't excel like her friends Homare and Saaya HuPC10. Also, she had an issue on overcoming her past of being bullied, hence she used to conceal her sadness by compelling herself to put up a happy face. Putting her flaws aside, Hana is a brave, caring and supportive heroine, especially towards Hugtan, whom she protects with a strong responsibility. She is forgiving as well, as she doesn't hold grudges to former villains like Ruru Amour and Charaleet even though they have committed crimes before. See also * Lance Jamison - counterpart in Power Rangers Future Guardians (plot swap) (see comparison page) Category:Characters Category:Pretty Cure